The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to application management and recommendation, and more particularly, to methods for automatically managing installed applications and determining an application recommendation result based on auxiliary information and related computer readable media.
With the development of smartphones and tablets, the number of applications (i.e., the amount of application software) is increased greatly. One smartphone/tablet may have a plenty of applications installed therein. However, not all of the installed applications are frequently used by the user. For example, some applications which may be installed a long time ago and are no longer used by the user now would occupy a larger memory space of the smartphone/tablet and have a large number of update notifications. Besides, the user may need to use a specific application at a certain time or a certain location. As the smartphone/tablet has a plenty of applications installed therein, searching the specific application from the installed applications is not an easy task for the user.
Thus, there is a need for an automatic application management and recommendation scheme to improve the user experience of using the smartphone/tablet with many applications installed therein.